Episode 37
Heart’s Armor is the 37th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on July 12, 2010. Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser's fight against Vidaldus Taka comes to an end with them coming out victorious. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel's fight against Fukuro is interrupted by Gray Fullbuster, who finishes the fight, winning it. Synopsis Lucy and Juvia’s battle continues with Juvia still under Vidaldus’ control. Vidaldus explains that when women become his succubus, they can only obey his commands. He then orders Juvia to attack Lucy, who at first, doesn’t try to fight Juvia, but rather tries to snap Juvia out of her possession. This is however impossible, as Juvia cannot hear anything but Vidaldus’ orders. Juvia begins to try and drown Lucy inside her body, completely covering her with water. While inside Juvia’s body, Lucy hears Juvia’s heart talking to her, saying how much she loves Fairy Tail and talking about the warmth and joy the guild gives her. Juvia apologizes for her action, saying that she would never do what she is doing to a comrade, while shedding tears. When Lucy is finally released from Juvia's body, Juvia is ordered to finish her off, but Lucy says that one who cries for her friends will never be rejected by Fairy Tail. Lucy states that she has an idea, and when Juvia approaches her using the Water Jigsaw, she sticks her hand into the water of Juvia's body and summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer. However, Aquarius’s temper is as bad as always, and she attacks everyone inside the battlefield. Vidaldus begins to absorb the water, and by doing so, loses control of Juvia. Now free from his possession, Juvia reaches for Lucy, and when they finally touch they activate Unison Raid. The water surrounding them is greatly amplified, and because it cannot absorb the amount of water present, Vidaldus’ hair falls of. Vidaldus is knocked out. Before leaving, Aquarius threatens Lucy with her life and tells Lucy not to summon her for a while, as she has a date with her boyfriend. After Aquarius leaves, Lucy accepts Juvia as a friend and nakama. Juvia says it is the first time a woman has treated her kindly, and “rain falls from her eyes”. Tired, they both lie down to replenish their strength. In his room, Jellal is amazed by the Unison Raid, and thinks that from now on, the game will be more interesting. The Council continues their meeting. As it is, there are 4 votes for and 5 against the firing of Etherion. Cornered, Siegrain is forced to tell everyone who Jellal is trying to revive. It is the Black Mage Zeref, History’s most powerful and evil mage. Meanwhile, Natsu and Fukuro continue their fight. Even with Natsu's immense strength, he is outmatched by Fukuro’s speed, and Fukuro plays with that, taking advantage of Natsu’s Motion Sickness. He releases a missile with hands which makes Natsu travel in circles (key word being travel). Natsu gets sick, and he is devoured by Fukuro, who eats people to consume and use their magic. Whilst running to catch up to Natsu, Happy and Simon, Gray has a flashback of the day Erza arrived at Fairy Tail. Cana was reading Gray’s future using her cards and claimed that the day would be a lucky for him. In that moment, Erza entered, with everyone commenting on her weird looks. Gray then catches up to Happy and Simon, who have been helplessly watching Natsu and Fukuro's fight. Happy attacks Fukuro, but as Fukuro can now use Natsu's fire techniques, he is easily overpowered. Gray says they need to beat Fukuro quickly, because even though no one can beat Erza when she fights seriously, she is still trapped in a card, rendering her defenseless. He attacks Fukuro, but The Owl uses Natsu’s fire against him. His ice lances are melted but Gray responds by freezing the flames, stating that they are nowhere near as powerful as Natsu’s flames, but are merely a cheap rip-off. Fukuro commends Gray for his Magic power and tries to eat him, but Gray freezes Fukuro's mouth open. Gray has another flashback in which he is beaten up by Erza, with everyone saying that he should stop trying to pick fights with her, as Erza is too strong for him. They also state that the future of the Guild will be bright if Erza continues to become stronger. Furious at these comments, Gray goes to hunt Erza down and finally locates her sitting at the edge of a river. However, when he runs to her he is shocked to see her crying. When he asks why she is alone, she says she is comfortable alone, and Gray then proceeds to ask why she is crying. Erza doesn’t answer, so Gray sits by her side, unwilling to fight her or leave her. Gray uses Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, defeating Fukuro, who then vomits up Natsu. Gray comments that Erza was always alone, always crying. He says that Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail, so that she won’t cry anymore. The council concludes their meeting. Because of the new information Sieg revealed, the votes have shifted from 4-5 to 8-1. Etherion is to be fired in an hour. Elder Yajima, the only one who opposed the firing of Etherion, enters Siegrain's room and asks to know if Sieg will take responsibility for the event. Siegrain confirms that he will in fact take full responsibility. Yajima then demands if he will take responsibility for the lives lost, including his twin brother’s. Siegrain responds that he will bear it. In his room, Jellal questions what will now occur, seemingly knowing about the Council's decision and that Etherion will be fired. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Fukuro (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * * * *Jet Magic *Absorption Magic * Spells used *Rock of Succubus * *Giant Wave Attack *Absorb * * *Missile Ho Ho Hou *Around the World *Capture Ho Ho Hou *Fire Ho Ho Hou * * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Magic Jet *Magic Cards Manga & Anime Differences *The design of the Tower of Heaven varies greatly between the anime and the manga, with the tower in the manga being much more straight and symmetrical. The tower featured in the anime has a much more "jagged" appearance, looking like a huge twist of metal with giant bits of Lacrima jutting out of it. *In the manga, Juvia and Lucy engage Vidaldus in a hallway. In the anime, they are in a completely different circular-shaped room. *The Magic Council is shown standing on a giant Magic Circle rather than sitting around a large table, as they are in the manga. *The room in which Natsu and Gray engage Fukuro differs between the anime and the manga. In the manga, they are in a simple hallway. In the anime, they are in a large room filled with hanging cages. *Due to the change of the room they are fighting in, when Fukuro attacks Happy Gray has to save him from falling to the ground with one of the cages. *During Gray's flashback of Erza's first appearance in Fairy Tail, Gray goes and kicks over Erza's table and chair, causing her to fall to the ground. In the anime, Gray only kicks over her table, leaving her sitting. *In the anime Gray was a lot more beat up in his flashback about attacking Erza. *When Gray goes to the river to fight Erza in the manga, he is wearing clothes. In the anime, he is only wearing his underwear. *When Fukuro is defeated in the manga he simply falls to the ground. In the anime however, he flies backwards into one of the cages, which then falls. *Yajima's questioning of Siegrain was extended in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes